Becloud
by AnisaLee
Summary: Gapfiller.  Takes place between Michael and The Spanish Teacher.  Wes finds out what has been going on at Dalton while he's away at college and is none to pleased.  Fluffy Klaine, and Wes the Regulator. Contains spoilers.


"What the hell has been going on here?" a voice shouted as the doors to the Warblers practice room swung open with a bang. The voice was familiar to some, but others looked on curiously as the man marched his way up to the council table where only one person sat.

"And you are?" Sebastian's voice was dripping with exasperation mixed with boredom.

"Wes Montgomery. I was the council president for the Warblers three years in a row. Who are you?" Wes shot back.

Sebastian smirked, "Oh yes. Wes Montgomery. I'm sorry, wasn't it under your leadership that the Warblers never won a Regional title?"

"This is Dalton. You'll show an alumnus some respect. Now, I ask again, who are you?"

"Sebastian Smythe and you're interrupting my rehearsal. I'm sure you can find your way out," Sebastian shrugged and waved with a sarcastic smile.

Wes frowned, "Where's the council?"

"That? Disbanded. It's more productive if we have one person calling the shots who actually knows what they're doing."

Physically blanching at the news, Wes looked around at his former teammates. Then with as much dignity as he could muster, he left the room, but not the school. He took a seat on a bench a ways down from the rehearsal space. He wasn't going to let this go. He'd wait as long as it took. He needed answers. He needed to know why the club he put some much time and effort into was suddenly being run by a smarmy newcomer. Luckily, his wait was short lived as forty-five minutes later Warblers emerged and veined out into all different directions.

Wes watched _Sebastian Smythe_ head opposite of him and sighed in relief.

"What are you doing here?" Wes tried not to smile at David's surprised face as he, Jeff, Nick and Trent approached him.

"I heard some things I didn't like and had to see for myself," Wes explained cryptically.

Nick nodded, "Blaine called you."

"No and really how I know isn't important. What's important is what the hell are you guys thinking? Did you all lose your minds or something?"

"We -" Nick tried to start only to be cut off as Wes' dressing down continued.

"Blaine had surgery to repair his eye because you thought it'd be a good idea to slushy him?"

Jeff shook his head. "Sebastian was going for Kurt -"

"And that makes it better?" Wes fumed, "I guess you all conveniently forgot why Kurt transferred here last year. Or even why Blaine transferred here."

Trent shook his head. "Of course not! Dalton provides a bully free safe zone."

"And you all basically shit on the zero tolerance policy and became bullies the minute you tossed that slushy," Wes threw up his hand, "This isn't a practical joke. This is real and someone really got hurt. The same someone who you all called friend last year."

"Blaine is our friend!" Trent argued weakly, "We let Sebastian know what he did wasn't okay. We all went to McKinley and sided with the New Directions on the issue."

"Yet, he's still your leader. Tell me, have any of you been to see Blaine or Kurt? Have any of you apologized to them?"

Four pairs of eyes looked awkwardly in different directions.

"Didn't think so," Wes inhaled, trying to calm down. "Okay, first you get rid of this one man council crap. Jeff, you David and Nick were voted council for this year. You all need to step up," he waited for them to acknowledge their roles. "And second, we're going to see Blaine."

David bit his bottom lip, "What if he doesn't want to see us?"

"He'll see you. _It's_ _Blaine_," Wes motioned for them to start heading for the parking lot.

As the small group made their way down the main hallway, Jeff turned back to Wes. "Why did you have to graduate?"

Wes smiled and rolled his eyes, "If only I still had that gavel. The things I'd do to Sebastian Smythe."

"Sounds a bit sexual Wes," David poked fun, hoping that the confrontation was over for the moment.

Wes chuckled, "Suck it, David."

~~~~(****)~~~~(****)~~~~(****)~~~~

Kurt sat staring at the photos on Blaine's desk. There was one taken at some Warbler rehearsal the year before. Another showed David, Wes and Blaine hamming it up for the camera. Still others showed Blaine and other various Warbler members at different performances and events. They looked like such a tight knit group. Kurt remembered Blaine once describing the guys as his _best friends_. Guys who accepted him without a second thought. Guys who were supposed to be there for Blaine no matter what. Guys who not two weeks ago decided to buy a slushy, taint it with rock salt (okay, maybe they didn't know about that) and throw it at another human being like they were nothing. It stung Kurt to his core.

"Hey!"

One of Blaine's feet nudged his knee.

"Hey," Kurt smiled lovingly, leaning over to peck Blaine on the cheek.

"How long was I out for?" Blaine yawned and stretched.

Kurt shrugged, "An hour or so. I finished my homework."

"Hmm," Blaine sighed, "The pain meds make me sleepy and loopy."

"I know," Kurt chuckled, "You sent me a text at two in the morning that said _Kurt's happy feet_ and a photo of your toes."

Blaine smiled, "I bet you smiled at that."

"I did," Kurt admitted.

"Well then, my job is done," Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and brought the back of it to his lips, "Did I tell you how sexy you look?"

A deep crimson flush worked its way up Kurt's neck, "Blaine!" He yelped in surprise when Blaine yanked the hand in his, causing Kurt to half land on the bed.

"Come on. All I do all day is sit here, watch Finn's eye patch movies and wait for you to come over," Blaine smirked, "As hot as Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom are, it gets boring after a while."

"Watching gorgeous men run around and get all sweaty is boring to you," Kurt asked incredulously, snuggling up to Blaine's side.

"Oh, listen to you," Blaine quickly pressed his lips to Kurt's, "For someone who couldn't think about anything more than holding hands a couple months ago…next you'll be watching porn and talking about Brent Corrigan."

"I don't even want to know who that is! And I really don't want to know how you know who that is!" Kurt replied, scandalized, "They still have mothers, you know."

"I know," Blaine chuckled, claiming Kurt into another kiss. This time more heated than the last.

Breaking away, Kurt gently stroked his thumb across Blaine's cheekbone, "I'm really glad you're going to be okay. I was so terrified when I saw you hit the ground. I love you so much."

"I love you too," Blaine was just about to lean in for another kiss when there was a slight knocking at the closed door. He and Kurt didn't have any time to react as four sheepish looking Warblers were shoved into the room by a smug looking Wes.

"What…" Kurt trailed, sitting up so fast that Blaine feared his head would explode from the sudden rush of blood.

Wes stepped to the side of the room, "Oh good, you're here too, Kurt. Nick, Jeff, David and Trent have something they'd like to say."

Looking on curiously, Blaine tried to wrap his head around the fact that his room had suddenly been invaded by Warblers and that Wes was two feet away from him and not at Northwestern like he should have been.

"We're sorry for what happened, man," David started, "It was stupid and reckless. We never meant for anyone to get hurt, especially you, Blaine. It was supposed to be funny and it just wasn't. It wouldn't have been even if it hit the intended target without the rock salt added."

"Why would you think that throwing a slushy at someone would be even remotely funny? It's humiliating and afterwards you feel violated. Like the next time they could throw something else at you and you'd be powerless to stop it," Kurt seethed. "Why apologize now? Sebastian was aiming for me. If it would have been an innocent slushy that hit me, would you be here apologizing?"

When none were too quick to answer, Kurt nodded. "Didn't think so."

"We weren't thinking," Trent added, "And we realize what kind of guy Sebastian is, thanks to you and the New Directions. It was a stupid mistake and it never should have happened."

"We're so sorry you got hurt," Jeff and Nick said almost simultaneously.

Blaine tried to sit up a little more from his position on the bed and smoothed a hand over his hair. "We were friends. Or at least I thought we were. I know that what happened to me wasn't entirely your fault. You didn't know that _he_ was going to put something in the slushy. I guess it just sucks that you would stoop to that level. _His_ level. All over who got to sing a damn Michael Jackson song?"

"It's stupid. You're right. We just want to make it up to you," David was almost pleading. "Tell us what we can do."

"Stop following him. Stop trying to be bad ass bullies," Kurt interjected, "Just be yourselves. The Warblers worked because you all got along and respected everyone. Keep doing that."

"We will. Next Warbler practice, things will be quite different," Nick stated.

Blaine nodded, "Good. Now, before we get any further, I have to ask. Wes, you're supposed to be at Northwestern. How did you get mixed up in all of this?"

"I heard what went down," Wes shrugged.

"Kurt? Did you call him?" Blaine turned to his boyfriend.

Kurt shook his head, "Don't look at me."

"It wasn't Kurt," Wes agreed. "Trust me Blaine. I have my ways of getting information."

~~~~(****)~~~~(****)~~~~(****)~~~~

"Everything good now?" A coffee was slid across a Lima Bean table.

Wes nodded, "Thanks for the heads up."

"Thought you would have liked to know what your prep school boys were up to."

"They just needed a push. Those guys aren't bad, they can just be stupid," Wes rationalized.

"Yeah well, next time they mess with one of my boys, I'm going to go all Lima Heights on their asses."

Wes chuckled, "I'm glad you've taken to Blaine, Santana. It's good to know he's in good hands."

"Who said I like the overgrown hobbit. I just want to see the look on that rapid squirrel you call Sebastian's face when we all beat his ass at Regional's. To do that we need Blaine," Santana shrugged and took a long sip of her latte.

"You know, I've got some time until I have to drive back to Chicago. What do you say you let me take you out to dinner to celebrate?" Wes suggested.

Santana smirked, "I'm flattered and normally I'd get the free meal at Breadstix out of you, but I'm a changed woman."

"Too bad," Wes raised an eyebrow.

Winking, she turned to leave the coffee shop, "Call me if you suddenly sprout lady parts."


End file.
